Tips on being an Administrator
'Welcome, fellow shamans!' : Please read these tips as you create your pages. : You can also use the HELP function of the site. ::: Remember that this Wiki is designed to be a support for our main website which is undergoing a major cosmetic upgrade soon. A lot of the wordier parts of the main website will transfer over here, but the calendar of upcoming events, music clips, beautiful pictures and general 'pzazz' will stay over there. We will add copious links back and forth between this Wiki and the upgraded main GMMC website once it's all set up and functioning. 'Getting Started' : 1) You first have to create an account with Wikia. : 2) Link your account to this site. Meridith can help with this. : 3) Let Joel know by email that you have done this and he will go on and grant you 'bureaucrat' status ::: (The name sucks, but that's what they call it). : 4) You will then be able to create pages, edit, add pictures, etc. to every single page on the site. 'Some tips on editing:' : 1) One of the most important features of each page is the protection. If you click on the down arrow by the EDIT button, you'll see the words Protect/Unprotect. Make sure every page is protected, that way only GMMC members can edit. The level of protection you want to choose is ADMINISTRATORS : 2) There seems to be a glitch to add pictures. You have to Unprotect '''a page before adding a picture, and then you'll need to '''Protect it again. Another glitch is the appearance of &nsp '''now and then. Just open to edit again and delete it. I haven't figured out what causes this glitch. : 3) The coolest thing about a Wiki is the ability to link to other pages on the wiki. Every page has a '''Name, and you can insert a link to that page into your text by clicking on the little button up at the top that looks like a figure 8 on its side (infinity). Just type the first words of the Name of the page you want to link to and drop down list should appear. On the space below you can type in exactly how you'd like the link to appear in your text. : 4) If you're not sure if a page has already been created about a certain topic, Click on this: :::: ' .' :: :: 5) Avoiding DEAD ENDS. A Dead End is a page that does not offer a link to another page. If there is not another page for your page to move forward to, then at least provide a link back to the page the reader came from. The charm of a Wiki is that it leads the reader deeper and deeper into the information. :: :: 6) Even worse that a Dead Dend is an ORPHAN PAGE. This is a page that no one will ever read because there are no links to it in the rest of the Wiki. As soon as you create a New Page, be sure to create a link to it from some other page in the Wiki, otherwise it will become the sad and unvisited Orphan Page. 'Wiki Etiquette' : 1) We must treat each member's writings and contributions with great respect. : 2) Please refrain from changing or deleting another member's writing. : 3) Adding text to existing pages and creating new pages are always welcome except on a member's personal Thoughts pages. : 4) If you feel that something needs editing, please contact the author privately or, if you're not sure who wrote it, send out an email using the GMMC Inner Circle mailserve. : 5) If you notice an obvious typo or a missing or malfunctiong link, go ahead and edit, but please be careful not to change the originial intent of the author.